


Bowling Falls Drabbles & OneShots

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bowling AU, F/M, M/M, also dipper and bill are rivals, and drabbles, and is bill's cousin, grandpa bill and ford are rivals, mabel and pacifica are rivals, oneshots, only 4 canon ships in here, rev!dipper is a bully, so many rivalries, the rest are non canon, will is only 12, you can send requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots based on the Gravity Falls Bowling AU I made.





	

“Listen up boys, we are entering dangerous territory. See that building right there?” An old man with a golden cane said to the two males with him. He was wearing a black collared shirt with a yellow triangle pattern. Holding up his pants were a pair of neon yellow suspenders.

The old man lifted his cane to a simple beige building with a maroon roof. The sign outside said “Pines Pins” and the man narrowed his golden eyes at the sign.

“That right there is the home of my biggest rivals, Stanford and Stanley Pines. However, it’s the only bowling alley in town, so we are going in,” the man said, heading towards the building.

“Grandpa, why are they your biggest rivals?” The youngest of the three asked. From a distance one would assume he had weird shiny blue hair, until on closer inspection it was obvious he was wearing a wig. His brown eyes held a childlike innocence as he shivered a little from the breeze. The child covered his hands with the sleeves of his blue striped sweater and rested them on his grandpa’s warm balding head. 

“Well Will, let’s just say we had a disagreement,” the grandpa admitted, grinning mischievously when he walked into the building. The old man then looked towards his other grandson. “What’s wrong Bill Jr.?” He asked, poking the young man’s legs with his cane.

“Oh nothing Grandpa Bill, just curious about the league rules in this dump,” the young man admitted, his equally golden eyes holding a little more mischief than his grandfather’s. Like his grandfather, Bill had curly hair. However, his was black instead of grey, and had dyed yellow bangs. He also matched his grandfather’s dark complexion, unlike Will who was a little lighter. The major difference, besides age and outfit, was the fact that Bill appeared to be growing a black beard of some sort.

“Planning on breaking the rules? That’s my boy!” Grandpa Bill exclaimed with joy.

As the trio went up to the counter to get shoes and a couple games, two old men walked out with a boy and girl. The four caught the trio’s attention for different reasons.

The oldest male with six fingers narrowed his eyes at Grandpa Bill. “Hello William,” he greeted venomously, balling his hands into fists.

“Heya Sixer, didn’t expect to see you here!” Grandpa Bill greeted with a large grin. “I was just here with my grandkids, I see you have a couple of your own,” he admitted, looking towards the younger twins. 

The girl smiled brightly and was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on the front. Her dark brown eyes shared the same childlike wonder as Will, though they also held just a little more wisdom. 

“You’re such a cute old man!” She greeted excitedly, being held back by the male from running up and possibly pinching Grandpa Bill’s cheeks.

The boy also had dark brown eyes, though they held more wisdom than wonder, though there was a small bit. What seemed to be more prominent was how they held a bit of wariness and suspicion. The most notable thing, other than the stupid orange shirt and blue vest combo, was the fact that he wore a simple trucker hat with a pine tree on it.

Letting Will down, Grandpa Bill grinned and pointed to his grandkids. “These are Will and Bill Jr. Perhaps they will get along with Pine Tree and Shooting Star,” he said as he pointed to his grandkids as introduction.

Bristling at the taunts, Ford turned to the large male that was running the counter with a nametag that read “Soos?” though the question mark looked a little stylized and was probably a sticker.

“Soos, set up an alley, I think it’s time I go out there and show Mr. Cipher how to properly bowl,” He said, turning to shoot a glare at the other old man.

“Please, I could bowl a perfect game blindfolded,” Grandpa Bill taunted, giving Soos his shoe size.

“And I could do better with my hands tied behind my back!” Ford argued.

With the way the two old men were looking at each other, it felt like sparks would fly from how intense the rivalry appeared.

“Grandpa? Can I get some nachos?” Will asked quietly, feeling uneasy with the rising tensions as he began to shake.

Handing Bill some money, Grandpa Bill gave his grandkids a grin. “As long as you take Bill,” Grandpa Bill said as he and Ford went to an alley.

“Kids, show them where the snack bar is,” Stan said, following his brother with a camcorder in hand while mumbling something about how he could sell this.

Raising an eyebrow on the entire exchange, Bill looked towards the younger twins. “Well, I guess we should head over to get those nachos,” he said after a moment of awkward silence. He then crouched down and allowed for the younger boy to climb on his shoulders.

“Nachos!” The female twin shouted in agreement, grabbing her brother’s hand and leading the boys to the snack bar. “Oh, my name is Mabel and this is Dipper,” she introduced herself with a bright grin.

“Eh, I prefer Shooting Star and Pine Tree, grandpa is great at nicknames,” Bill said, grinning at how Mabel gained a brighter smile while Dipper gave him an annoyed look.

“Well I would prefer you call me Dipper,” He finally said, feeling annoyance at the fact that he got a dumb nickname from the strange old man.

Shrugging, Bill looked to the snack bar and blinked at the woman running the stand. He then noticed her name tag said “Melody” and appeared to have a music note sticker on the end. He wondered who could have given the workers the stickers, as they looked really cool.

Setting the young eleven, almost twelve, year old down, Bill handed him the money their grandpa gave him. “Think you can do it by yourself?” He asked, smiling when the boy nodded and ran over to the counter. “One more week and he will be twelve,” Bill mused lightly.

“You’re such a good brother,” Mabel said, blinking when Bill bursted out laughing at that.

“Holy shit Shooting Star! No, Will’s my cousin,” Bill blurted out, wiping a tear that formed in his right eye. He then noticed Dipper tapping something on his phone. “Who you texting Pine Tree? Your girlfriend?” Bill taunted, attempting to look over the slightly younger male’s shoulder.

“No, I’m texting my team to see when we can practice, and quit calling me that!” Dipper shouted with annoyance, putting his phone away and shooting a glare at Bill.

Snickering, Bill shook his head. “Maybe I should call you Porcupine instead, or even Bear Cub. Oh! I know, how about Kitten? You’re definitely cute,” he said, flicking the shorter male’s nose.

“Hell no, it’s just Dipper,” the brunet said, slapping Bill’s hand away.

Shaking his head, Bill turned and watched as his cousin began running towards them with the plate of nachos, though it appeared the boy did not notice that his shoes were untied.

“I got them! I got the nachos!” Will exclaimed with glee, though when he got close he stepped on a shoelace and stumbled. He then went wide eyed as the nachos flew out of his hands and landed on Bill. “Oh no, I’m sorry,” he whimpered out, going teary eyed.

Looking at the mess on his shirt, Bill smiled slightly. “Hey, at least it isn’t my favorite shirt,” he said to cheer up the boy, honestly the yellow of the cheese sauce looks better than the green of his shirt. Though that’s his opinion.

Suddenly Dipper bursted out laughing and picked up one of the circular chips that fell on the ground. He then looked to Bill and smirked. “Well, since you refuse to use my preferred name, I guess I’ll call you Nacho,” he said, flicking the chip so it landed in Bill’s hair.

Raising an eyebrow, Bill turned and grinned at the shorter male. “Oh, is that a challenge?” He asked.

Looking between the two, Will shivered at the tension that grew, almost like the one he felt between his grandpa and the man with six fingers.

“Oh dear,” was all Mabel could say on the tension that arose, practically seeing sparks of rivalry fly between her brother and Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave Comments or Kudos! I'm always accepting Constructive Criticism.
> 
> If there is something you want me to write, you can send it to this blog or leave a comment on the story!  
> https://gf-bowling-au.tumblr.com/
> 
> *Also follow if you want, because I will also sometimes post art on there*


End file.
